


Save Yourself

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, f(x), jung jessica - Fandom, jung krystal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, f(x) - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: Based on the quote:"In our lives we're all going to save atleast one person, and it's okay if that one person is yourself"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is previously uploaded on AFF (Asianfanfics.com)

Krystal enters the house exhausted every day. Drained from energy and happines. 

There seems to always be atleast 1000 different people out there who hates her despite all the effort she puts in and all the good. results she gives. 

Some from her company and some on the street. Some writing negative comments online while some just wispers in hushed voices and stares like she's a zoo animal. 

Maybe that's what she has become. A entertainment. Some one to stare and laugh at. Normal citezens seem to view her as sub-human. A non-equal. 

Krystal drags her tired feet to the bathroom a nice shower should loosen her nerves and help her relax. She hears Jessica's light and prideful steps walking past the bathroom door into the kitchen. 

Washing her face and scrubbing her worn out body she spots a few bruises on her legs. She doesn't remember where she got them. Nor feeling any pain. Maybe she has gone numb, after all this time.

Wrapping a towel around her hair and another around her body she leaves the bathroom and sneaks into her sister's room. Finding the older laying in bed smiling when she spots Krystal's infamous black hair. 

"Come join me" she speaks and scoots over to make room for the taller figure. Krystal smiles under her breath. There is always those pair of arms to return home to.

Putting on some bed clothes she slips into the bed and into her older sister's surprisingly muscular arms. Krystal sighs, not of exaustion but rather of comfort.

"Don't pout like that, you kid" Jessica scolds jokingly. Hugging her sister closer and kissing her cheek. 

"Save yourself" Jessica says softly. 

"W-what?" Krystal stutters and turns her head to look at the sleepy figure.

"We're all going to save at least one person in our lives. And sometimes it's perfectly fine if it's yourself" Jessica says calmly though there is a hint of sleepyness in her voice. 

Krystal looks away, anywhere but Jessica's stern eyes really. Anywhere but those passionete orbs of fire.

"You can't let the public pull your strings forever you know" Jessica says matter-of-factly. 

"There's only one of you and you should only please yourself" Krystal's hesitant eyes finally meet Jessica's.

"Be who you want to be and strive to be the best person you can be. It doesn't mean you have to be kind to people who isn't kind to you. Doesn't mean you have to be a bigger person or always be on top. Be you and be happy while at it" Jessica's calloused fingers sneaks into Krystal's loose T-shirt and strokes her hand up and down along the spine. 

Krystal nods softly, closing her eyes and curling into fetus position. 

"Be you and be strong" Jessica finishes before Krystal manages to fall asleep. Placing a soft and tender kiss On her little sister's forehead she speaks more to herself but a little bit to the sleeping figure in her arms.

"I know, I've been there and done that..."


End file.
